Renamon's Past
by NKC
Summary: Renamon is transported back in time. She soon discovers that it will be very difficult to get back to her own time, but two friends help her find her way, but they hold a secret to Renamon's past, and the question is, can she deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

NKC: I may prefer the second season of Digimon, but, like a true fan, I have tried my hardest to get into season 3.  
  
Patamon: Traitor!!!  
  
NKC: Then CITV decided to stop showing it in favour of "Sitting Ducks" *gags*. I really need to get digital, or sky. Maybe even cable. One problem. My dad hates sky, my mum hates cable, and we can't afford digital *sigh*. Maybe I'm cursed or something?  
  
Anyway, Read and Review and have fun.  
  
1 Renamon's Past  
  
1.1.1 Prologue  
  
  
  
Maybe Rika's right. Renamon thought, Maybe Digimon are just programmes.  
  
It was an overcast and rainy day, and Renamon found herself walking through an empty park. Not a human in sight. It was a relief to get out in the open every now and again, but the weather was just terrible. Renamon was soaked to the bone, her fur so sodden it was clenching to her skin.  
  
No. She can't be right.  
  
Renamon continued to walk, ignoring the weather. She was too wet to care, and her depressing thoughts and contemplations weren't making her feel much better.  
  
"I have to cheer up for once." She thought out loud, "But if I'm not real, then I can't."  
  
How do you know you're not real? A little voice in the back of her head asked, Hm?  
  
"If I were real, then I would have feelings. I would have parents and a past. I have none of these."  
  
If you don't have feelings, why are you so sorry for yourself?  
  
Renamon had to think about that one, but no answer came.  
  
As she turned the corner towards a large marble statue, a small shiny object, no larger than a penny, caught her eye. She walked towards it, filled with curiosity. As Renamon looked over it, she noticed that it had a symbol embossed on it. It looked like two Digimon that she had not seen before.  
  
"What's a coin with two Digimon on it doing in a human park?" she asked nobody.  
  
Gently, she grasped it in one of her paws, bringing it up to eye level. Now she could see the picture in more detail. In-between the two Digimon there was a small, almost round object. It was an egg.  
  
"A Digimon family?"  
  
Renamon closed her fist around the tiny object, a rush of emotion washed over her. She closed her eyes, as a small tear fell down her cheek, and to the ground.  
  
"So Digimon can have parents."  
  
Just as that spoken thought crossed her lips, there was a bright flash of light. Renamon closed her eyes, dazzled by the intensity of the glow. Slowly, it dimmed down. Renamon reopened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" She questioned, noticing the scenery around her had changed slightly. She was still stood on the same path, or so she thought; only objects that had been nearby were gone. The statue had gone. Some of the trees were missing. And there were humans nearby.  
  
At least it's stopped raining. Renamon thought. She opened her hand to check that the small coin or medallion, or whatever it was, was still there.  
  
You aren't an ordinary coin, are you?  
  
"Mummy! Look!" a small child cried upon seeing Renamon.  
  
Renamon spun around in alarm. She had been too deep in thought to realise that she could have been seen. She prepared to make an escape attempt before the humans could reach her. Before she could even attempt to flee, the small child was had his arms around Renamon.  
  
1.2 What the…  
  
The child's mother soon caught up, "I'm terribly sorry." The woman apologised, "He wanted so much to see you."  
  
Renamon was more than confused by the actions of this child and it's parent.  
  
"Do you mind if we have a photo?" The woman asked.  
  
Without thinking Renamon nodded, still trying to work out the situation. The next thing she heard was the click of a camera.  
  
"Thank you." The woman said gratefully. She then spoke to the little boy, "Come on, let's leave the person in the costume alone. They have to go see the other little children."  
  
They think I'm a person dressed up? Renamon laughed inwardly.  
  
The small child released Renamon and returned to his mother's side, "Bye bye." He waved as they left.  
  
Renamon didn't speak, but she waved to the boy.  
  
Wherever I am, they either don't know about Digimon, or aren't scared.  
  
Renamon began walking. She didn't have any idea where she was, but she knew that she had to find out.  
  
1.3 This place is very familiar, but where is it? Where am I?  
  
Continuing along the path she was on, she came to a small wooded area, but the sound of a human city was clearly audible over the twittering birds.  
  
"Could I still be in the park?" She considered, "No. It's not the same."  
  
Quickly making up her mind, she plunged into the trees, following the sounds of civilisation. After a hundred meters or so, Renamon found that she had to stop. A six-foot metal fence obstructed her. Looking through the gaps between the bars, she found that she was indeed in the city. The Tokyo tower was clearly visible, but something else caught her attention.  
  
"Where are the sky-scrapers? Half of them are missing?"  
  
With practiced ease, Renamon scaled the fence with one hefty leap, and landed gently on the other side.  
  
1.4 I must find the others, but how?  
  
Renamon looked from left to right, as she considered her course of action. Something caught her eye. It was a small animal. For a moment it stopped and looked at Renamon, a puzzled look crossed it's face, before it headed into an alleyway. Renamon decided to follow the creature, curious about it's inquisitiveness towards herself. No creature that had seen her before had given her more than a second glance, but she knew that this one was different. Renamon felt as if she were drawn towards it.  
  
Without any further hesitation she broke into a run, reaching the alley in mere seconds, catching a fleeting glance of the creature as it turned a corner. The chase was on, and Renamon wanted answers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NKC: Well, there's a very short, very rushed prologue to an idea I had. Hope you enjoy it, and I hope I actually get around to completing it one day.  
  
Patamon: HA!  
  
NKC: anyway, please leave a review, and go do whatever it is you wanna do now (like it's any of my business), but just remember:  
  
"Never, ever be afraid to try. You never know just what you may achieve."  
  
For anyone else doing their GCSE's or any other exams. Good luck. 


	2. Introductions

NKC: here we go, the short first chapter of the story. This and the Prologue were supposed to be one chapter, but I thought it was better as a prologue.  
  
Patamon: Why?  
  
NKC: Like I would know.  
  
Patamon: You wrote it.  
  
NKC: -_- anyway, I know I've got this story as a romance, and it is, just not yet.  
  
Gatomon: And you're not gonna say which couple are you?  
  
NKC: Do I need to?  
  
Patamon: Guess not. Anything else you're gonna tell us?  
  
NKC: This story will have a sad and happy ending?  
  
Renamon: Is that possible, and should it be a question?  
  
Patamon: who knows?  
  
Gatomon: do you?  
  
NKC: Who me?  
  
Renamon: You?  
  
Patamon: What?  
  
NKC: Okay, I'm confused. Please people, just read and review, and as long as were here, let's have fun, okay?  
  
Renamon: Again with the questions…  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
1.1 Introductions  
  
  
  
Renamon followed the small creature into the alleyway, having no reason for doing so other than pure curiosity.  
  
She reached the alley just in time to catch a glimpse of it making a right turn at the next turning. She followed it without any hesitation or second thoughts, and found the creature sat, apparently awaiting the oncoming fox.  
  
"What do you want?" The small white animal growled viciously.  
  
"So, you are a Digimon." Renamon stated, as if an unspoken question had been answered.  
  
"I am Gatomon." The small, cat-like Digimon answered.  
  
"The Gatomon?!" Renamon stepped backwards. She knelt on one knee and bowed her head, "Your presence honours me."  
  
Gatomon was now more than confused. Why would such a large Digimon show such respect for such a small one? She did not know the answer, but neither did she waste this slight advantage she now had.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Gatomon pressed again.  
  
"I am Renamon." She replied, standing once more, "And I require answers."  
  
"Answers? To what?"  
  
"I'm afraid I am somewhat lost. I need to know where I am."  
  
"You are in Odaiba, near the Park."  
  
"That is not possible. There would be the great skyscrapers, not just the old Exchange tower."  
  
"What do you mean "old"? They just finished it less than a year ago!"  
  
Renamon didn't know how it was possible, but she knew that Gatomon was being honest.  
  
"Then I have told you too much already." Renamon said, trying to contemplate what damage she had done.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked her.  
  
"I am not lost. I am where I should be."  
  
"Then where's the problem?"  
  
"I am not when I should be."  
  
Gatomon simply stared at Renamon in complete silence.  
  
She spoke, "Then when should you be?"  
  
"If I am correct, ten years in the future." Renamon calculated.  
  
"Assuming this is true…" Gatomon paced, "How?"  
  
"I don't know." Renamon admitted, "It all started when I picked this up."  
  
Renamon opened her paw to reveal the coin to Gatomon. They both looked at it.  
  
"That's you, I think." Renamon indicated one of the images.  
  
Gatomon nodded in agreement, "And that's Patamon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mate." Gatomon smiled at Renamon.  
  
"Ah."  
  
They both looked back towards the images.  
  
"Our egg!" Gatomon gasped.  
  
"Your egg?" Renamon puzzled.  
  
"We had it almost a week ago. We haven't told anybody yet."  
  
"Then why did I find a coin with it on?"  
  
"Beats me." Gatomon shrugged, "But, in a way, it proves your story. The egg's too well hidden for anyone to find, unless they knew it was there."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, if you found this, and now you're back from where… sorry, when, you were, then maybe you're here for a reason?" Gatomon suggested.  
  
"You are wise." Renamon said, respectful again.  
  
Gatomon smiled, "What did I do to deserve so much respect?"  
  
"You saved the world, three times."  
  
"Two," Gatomon corrected, "but thanks."  
  
"Ah yes. Sorry." Renamon apologised. But she knew she was right, at least from her point of view. Gatomon's correction, and her mere presence, told Renamon that the third time was coming.  
  
"Shall we go see Patamon? I was going to see him and the egg before we met, and, if you have an important role, I think you should stick by."  
  
"Please." Renamon accepted the invitation, "Lead the way."  
  
Gatomon simply smiled at her newfound friend, before turning and setting off at a sprint. Renamon set off, and was soon hot on her heals.  
  
2 ***************************  
  
After five minutes, that seemed more like an eternity, Gatomon and Renamon reached their desired destination.  
  
To Renamon, it appeared to be nothing than an old warehouse that had fallen into disrepair. In her time the warehouse no longer existed, and a large skyscraper stood on the site. Maybe if someone had have known the historical importance of the building it would still be standing.  
  
"Let's go in." Gatomon suggested.  
  
Renamon nodded, following the cat to a broken window. Gatomon walked through the gap, with Renamon slipping in behind her. It was a small hole, but the golden fox passed through without a single cut or catch.  
  
I should have phased. She thought, too late now.  
  
Gatomon crossed what appeared to be a large loading bay, and stopped at an air vent. Carefully she lifted up the metal grate, giving herself access to the ventilation shaft.  
  
"I don't think you'll fit through here." Gatomon realised.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Renamon asked.  
  
"To a sealed off room, just the other side of the wall."  
  
"Right. You go through."  
  
"Oka…" Gatomon stopped, mouth agape, as she saw Renamon vanish.  
  
With a puzzled, almost troubled, look on her face, Gatomon turned and entered the air duct. She made the short journey down it and into the room. Upon entering, she saw Patamon cradling the egg, half asleep.  
  
Gatomon jumped the short distance to the ground.  
  
"Hi Pata." She smiled, fully awakening him.  
  
"Oh, hi Gatomon." he smiled back.  
  
Patamon was about to speak, when, suddenly, a large yellow and white fox materialised behind Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon, behind you!" He yelled, taking a fighting stance, ready to protect his mate.  
  
Gatomon, panicking slightly and preparing to fight, span around. She jumped in surprise when she saw Renamon.  
  
"Yikes!" Gatomon yelped, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Just a little trick." Renamon replied"  
  
Patamon looked at the two confusedly.  
  
Gatomon saw his look and decided to explain, "This is Renamon." She began.  
  
Patamon still just looked at the two.  
  
"It's okay. She's a friend."  
  
Renamon looked around the two Digimon's small abode. It was lightly furnished with small, human objects. Simple things: blankets, sheets, pillows. Not much, but cosy.  
  
"How do we know?" Patamon asked, trying not to sound too rude.  
  
Gatomon and Renamon exchanged glances.  
  
"It's kind of complicated." Renamon said.  
  
Gatomon helped from there, and together, they explained the situation to Patamon.  
  
***************************  
  
2.1.1 NKC: Fin  
  
*Applause*  
  
NKC: *Bows* Thank you, Thank you!  
  
Gatomon: No, we're just glad it's over.  
  
NKC: -_-  
  
Renamon: That was seriously short.  
  
Patamon: And dumb  
  
NKC: You say something?  
  
Patamon: Moi?  
  
NKC: *Reveals cricket bat*  
  
Gatomon: You hit him, and I'll have to kill you  
  
NKC: Fair enough *Thwack!*  
  
Patamon: Owwww!  
  
Gatomon: That's it! *Slash*  
  
2.1.2 NKC: *Quietly* Doctor…  
  
Renamon: *Sigh* Any questions, requests, or anything else? mail NKC at nkc_85@yahoo.co.uk, or join his mailing list: nkc.notifylist.com/fanfiction.html  
  
NKC: All comments welcome… Urgh… 


	3. Secrets Revealed

NKC: Welcome to Chapter 2.  
  
Everyone: yippee.  
  
NKC: I hope this is interesting (hah!) in some way, to some one.  
  
Patamon: yeah right.  
  
NKC: I just have one thing to say: just read and review, and as long as were here, let's have fun, okay?  
  
Gatomon: and remember, NKC does not own Digimon!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Secret's Revealed  
  
"So, Renamon's from the future?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yes." Gatomon sighed, having already explained it to him several times.  
  
"Well, that just leaves one question…" Patamon decided.  
  
"What's that?" Renamon asked nervously.  
  
"Who will win the next world cup!?"  
  
Gatomon bonked him on the head lightly.  
  
"Ow!" Patamon looked at her. Gatomon shook her head.  
  
Renamon smiled at the scene, suppressing an urge to laugh.  
  
"Not even a hint?" Patamon pleaded, "So I can place a bet?"  
  
"Sorry." Renamon apologised with a light-hearted laugh.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know who wins. I don't think I'd even hatched yet." She pointed out.  
  
Patamon sighed, "Oh well."  
  
He returned to his duties with the egg.  
  
"I apologise for that." Gatomon said, watching Patamon.  
  
"He is unique." Renamon smiled.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard someone call him that." Gatomon chuckled.  
  
Renamon laughed softly.  
  
"So, how did you know who we were?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I knew your names, but now what you looked like." Renamon pointed out.  
  
"Okay. Well, how did you know our names?"  
  
"All Digimon in the future know who you and Patamon are. You saved us all… repeatedly."  
  
"We couldn't have done it without one another." Gatomon stated, once more looking at her chosen one.  
  
"You two are close, aren't you?" Renamon said, watching Patamon prepare a small space for the egg amongst the mass of covers.  
  
"We're in love." Gatomon answered simply, looking at Patamon fondly.  
  
Renamon sighed sadly, knowing their fate, and for her own reasons.  
  
Gatomon heard her sigh, "Do you have anyone?" she asked, thinking it was because of being separated from her chosen.  
  
"No." Renamon answered, "Never have. I never even had a family to love me."  
  
"Most Digimon don't." Gatomon pointed out.  
  
"I know, but I did. I wasn't created, and I wasn't born in primary village."  
  
"Ah." Gatomon nodded understandingly, "And are there no eligible bachelors in your time either?"  
  
"Well, not really. There's Guilmon, but he's a dinosaur, and I'm a fox, plus we're just good friends. There's also Terriermon, but he's a bit too carefree to, well, care."  
  
"I see."  
  
A sudden, startling clatter came from the air vent through which Gatomon had entered. All three Digimon span around to look.  
  
"Patamon, Gatomon… We know you guys are in there." A voice called.  
  
"Oh jeez, it's Kari." Gatomon sighed.  
  
Renamon looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"My human partner." Gatomon explained.  
  
"T.K.'s probably with her." Gatomon sighed, holding the egg, having grabbed it upon hearing the sound.  
  
Renamon assumed that this T.K. was Patamon's partner.  
  
Sure enough, T.K. spoke, "Come on out guys." He requested.  
  
Gatomon looked at Patamon, "We should go out." She then looked at Renamon, "You can stay if you want."  
  
"I think I want to meet them." Renamon decided.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Patamon and Gatomon climbed through the vent once Patamon had put the egg down.  
  
Once she was sure they were out at the other end, Renamon phased out. She reappeared behind the two humans, who were talking to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kari demanded.  
  
"We've been worried sick!" T.K. told them.  
  
"What's through there that makes you keep disappearing?"  
  
"Um, nothing…" Patamon lied.  
  
Kari noticed that Gatomon seemed distracted. Her gaze was locked on something behind her. Kari turned around slowly, to see what it was that had Gatomon so fixated.  
  
"Sweet Jesus!" she cried, leaping backwards, closer to Gatomon and Patamon upon seeing the giant yellow fox.  
  
T.K. turned around to see what had Kari so alarmed.  
  
"Ah!" he yelped, mimicking Kari's movements, "Who are you?"  
  
Renamon was trying not to smile. She found the reactions she had gotten off the two humans quite funny, even comical. They were obviously not used to Digimon that were almost equal to them in height.  
  
"I am Renamon."  
  
"It's okay. She'd a friend." Gatomon added.  
  
"How did you get here? We didn't detect you on out D-3's." T.K. questioned.  
  
"I did not come from the digital world. I am from the future. That is why you did not detect me."  
  
Before T.K. or Kari could question what Renamon said, Gatomon intervened, "I'll explain it all to you later, but she is being honest."  
  
"Hey, where's Patamon?" T.K. asked, noticing his friend had disappeared.  
  
"Patamon?" Gatomon called down the air vent, "Come out here, and bring…it… with you."  
  
"It?" Kari questioned, "What it?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Patamon and I have kept you out of something quite important." Gatomon confessed.  
  
"What?" T.K. demanded.  
  
Patamon re-emerged from the ventilation shaft, carrying the yellow and white egg with him. He stood next to Gatomon on his hind legs, cradling the egg in his front paws.  
  
"A Digi-egg?" Kari blurted.  
  
"Where did you find that?" T.K. interrogated the two.  
  
"We didn't find it." Patamon explained.  
  
"You mean it's yours!?" Kari demanded, thinking of the only other option possible.  
  
"Yes." Gatomon responded, a proud tone predominant in her voice.  
  
"How?" T.K. questioned.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon exchanged glances and blushed, looking down at the floor. This caused Renamon to laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to judge you." Kari decided, "You're a responsible, and capable, couple, and if you want a child, that's up to you."  
  
T.K. remained silent for a moment, absorbing the facts.  
  
"Congratulations." He responded upon reaching a conclusion in his head.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." Gatomon thanked the human pair.  
  
"Come on. We've got to get home." T.K. said to Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"What about Renamon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
T.K. and Kari exchanged glances.  
  
"She can come too." Kari smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Renamon said gratefully.  
  
"And our egg?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Of course." T.K. said.  
  
"Shall we go home then?" Gatomon suggested.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
So they set off, Gatomon in Kari's arms, Patamon flying above T.K., and Renamon left to get there by her own devices. Not wanting to be seen in public, she did what she did best, and phased out, following the others in her own little world between worlds  
  
***************************  
  
"Here we go." T.K. said, unlocking the door and letting everyone in.  
  
"Where's your friend?" Kari asked Gatomon as they entered the apartment, no sign of the golden fox anywhere.  
  
"I am here." Renamon materialised in front of the four.  
  
"That's some trick." Patamon said, slightly startled.  
  
Having being friends with Wizardmon, Gatomon had already gotten accustomed to people disappearing and reappearing without warning. Renamon's trick simply reminded Gatomon of her old friend, giving her a slight feeling of nostalgia. She quickly suppressed it, not wanting to remember the bad times.  
  
"How'd you learn to do that?" Gatomon asked, intrigued.  
  
"I've always been able to." Was Renamon's simple reply.  
  
"What do you guys want for dinner?" T.K. asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Rice balls!" Gatomon and Patamon cried simultaneously.  
  
T.K. looked at Kari questioningly.  
  
"Rice balls will do me." She told him.  
  
"What do you want, Renamon?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Rice balls will be fine." She answered gratefully.  
  
"Five portions of rice balls coming up." T.K. said like a master chef, "Just give me ten minutes."  
  
"I'm going to put the egg in our room." Patamon said to Gatomon, who nodded in reply.  
  
"We can get the things from the warehouse later." She suggested.  
  
"I'll help you make room for the egg." Kari offered, following Patamon into the small bedroom.  
  
"So…" Gatomon said, once her and Renamon were alone.  
  
"So." Renamon mimicked.  
  
There was a momentary pause.  
  
"Look, Renamon, I know it's dangerous to tell us about the future, but I need to know this… What happens?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon questioned.  
  
"Earlier you said that we saved the world three times, not two, and that all Digimon knew about what we did." Gatomon clarified, "The tone in your voice was too certain for you to have been wrong, so tell me, when do we save the world again?"  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
"Please," Gatomon pleaded, "I know how dangerous saving the world can be, not just to yourself, but to your loved ones. I need to know, do me, Patamon and the egg get harmed in any way?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Renamon repeated."  
  
"Please, I beg you. I need to know Patamon and the egg will be safe."  
  
"I will only say, if you do not let what I say influence your judgement in any way." Renamon set her terms, hoping it would be enough to preserve her timeline, as it was meant to be.  
  
"I'll do as you ask." Gatomon agreed.  
  
"Okay." Renamon started, "I know there is another battle coming. It will save both the human's, and our world. I don't know exact details. It could be tomorrow, maybe next week, even years away. But I do know you succeed. You win."  
  
"Do you know what happens?" Gatomon asked, trying to get any useful information, "To us and the egg I mean."  
  
"I know that you, Patamon, and another Digimon fight and win. And I know your egg hatched, but in my time I do not know where your child is."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No. The three Digimon that save both worlds: you, Patamon and the third… it is a close battle, I'll say that."  
  
"But the evil is destroyed?"  
  
"Beaten." Renamon corrected, "Evil cannot be destroyed, just as good cannot. It will manifest itself in other forms, but the Digimon you fight is destroyed, yes."  
  
"What happens afterwards?" Gatomon inquired.  
  
"I cannot tell you anymore."  
  
"But I have to know…"  
  
"The time line…"  
  
"No!" Gatomon snapped, interrupting Renamon, "I need to know Patamon survives."  
  
"Renamon knew what was at risk if she told Gatomon what she knew: the fate of two worlds, and her own future, but she also knew that she had a duty to tell Gatomon. She didn't know why, but she had to tell her.  
  
"I cannot be specific, but I will say this. Just one of the three, just one, will survive this battle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a fair chance that you, and Patamon, could die."  
  
***************************  
  
NKC: wow, that chapter was almost interesting.  
  
Patamon: At least near the end.  
  
Renamon: The whole story seems a bit rushed to me.  
  
NKC: You try writing a story between the most important exams of your life.  
  
Renamon: Good point…  
  
Gatomon: Just think the next few chapters through.  
  
NKC: I'll try. Now, to the advertising!  
  
Renamon: *Sigh* Any questions, requests, or anything else? Mail NKC at nkc_85@yahoo.co.uk, or join his mailing list: nkc.notifylist.com/fanfiction.html 


	4. New Faces

NKC: Here's another chapter for you.  
  
Patamon: Yippee.  
  
NKC: I've had that many ideas I want to get into this chapter, it could end up being a very long story. And that mixed with my GCSE's will mean it will be a long time before the ending is posted.  
  
Patamon: So please people, to avoid boredom, soot him now!  
  
NKC:-_- Anyway, read and review, and as long as were here, let's have fun, okay?  
  
Gatomon: and remember, NKC does not own Digimon!!!  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
New Faces  
  
  
  
It was late in the evening, and Renamon was back at the park. She was sat in a tree, on a low branch, with her legs hanging off.  
  
She had decided, after the meal of rice balls, to leave Gatomon to sort out her thoughts. She hoped that she hadn't changed history, or at the moment the future. She could still remember everything she could before, but what did that prove? If the timeline had altered, she wouldn't know about it, because it would always have been like that, so she wouldn't have changed the timeline at all, and…  
  
Renamon sighed. It was difficult to second-guess time, and she hope that at the same time, it wasn't second-guessing her.  
  
She decided to stop trying to work things out, temporal mechanics obviously beyond her intellect. Instead she looked around at the view that her low branch permitted. As the night was setting in, a few stars were beginning to make themselves known, shining dimly in the twilight. The skies themselves were cloudless.  
  
Bringing her gaze back down to the Earth, she studied the bark. It was different now to in her time. The trees that would be the tallest in the park were dwarfed by giants with a less desirable fate, no doubt their trunks to be sheared from their roots. The statue on horseback would someday be relocated to a spectacular view from the top of the hill. The paths, she noticed, were more or less the same, only a few missing. The silver lake was where it had always been, at the bottom of the wooded hill. As she surveyed the parkland from left to right her eyes fell upon what would become Guilmon's house.  
  
Guilmon… A thought of home.  
  
It was then that Renamon realised just how alone she was. She was separated from her friend, not by distance, bu by time itself, and she missed them. None of them even existed yet.  
  
"I hope I can get back." She though aloud. A tear formed in her eye, falling slowly the ground, and evaporating.  
  
"Get back where?"  
  
Renamon jumped, startled by the voice. She looked down, trying to identify the owner. She saw, what looked to her, a small figure, standing motionless and looking up at her questioningly. She recognised it as a human.  
  
"You sounded sad." The human spoke.  
  
Renamon moved, preparing to flee. She had gotten careless and allowed herself to be seen.  
  
The human saw her movements, "Wait! Don't go!"  
  
Renamon, deciding it was too late anyway, returned to her sitting position.  
  
"Thanks." Renamon made out a tone of gratitude in the voice, "I've been watching you."  
  
The human was silent for a moment, as if picking the next thing to say very carefully.  
  
"Look, I know you're not human, and I know you can talk. I heard you."  
  
Renamon sighed. The game was up. Still, she remained silent.  
  
"You sound sad. Wanna come down and talk?"  
  
Renamon eyed the human, looking for any sign of deceit. His open attitude surprised her, especially since he was a stranger. But there was something in his tone, which Renamon found comforting. She decided to accept his invitation, jumping gracefully to the ground.  
  
Upon landing, Renamon noticed that the human was not actually so short. He was, in fact, slightly taller than she and of a medium build. The angle of the light was good enough now for Renamon to tell that this human was a male, around the age of sixteen. She could just make out the icy blue of his eyes, shimmering in the darkness.  
  
"I've never seen a creature like you before." He said, looking at her, "A golden fox that can talk. And you're so tall!"  
  
"I am a Digimon." She explained, "My name is Renamon."  
  
"Sorry Renamon, how rude of me." He apologised, "My name is Kevin. Kev for short."  
  
He offered his hand. Renamon accepted it, and they shook.  
  
Renamon smiled. Despite this human male not knowing a thing about this strange new creature in front of him, he had heard her distress and tried to help.  
  
"Glad to meet you." She smiled.  
  
"The same to you." Kev smiled back, "Wow. Your fur, it's very soft."  
  
"Thank you." She blushed.  
  
He released her paw and gestured to walk in the direction of the lake. She fell into step alongside him, as they set off slowly.  
  
"So, why so sad?"  
  
"I miss my friend, and I can't get home to them." She explained simply.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
  
Renamon laughed, "Thanks, but I don't think you can help."  
  
"I can try." He insisted, "Where does a… Digimon live anyway?"  
  
"I live here in Tokyo."  
  
"There you go then."  
  
"That isn't the problem. I can get where I live, just not when."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
Renamon sighed, knowing that she'd have to go over what happened again if he was to understand. She knew that the more people she told, the greater the danger of disrupting time. It was obvious, and her brain told her it was a no-go, but something else, some other part of her, told her that it would be okay.  
  
"I'm from the future. I think about ten years, and I was accidentally sent back in time. I don't know how, and I can't get home."  
  
"Oh." Kev considered, "I see the problem."  
  
"You can't help me. Nobody can help." She sighed, stopping at a bench that overlooked the lake, and burying her face in her hands.  
  
Kev sat down on her right, and softly placed his left hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Sure I can. I can be your friend."  
  
Renamon couldn't help but smile, "Thank you. That's sweet.  
  
Even though he could not help her to get home; Kev had found another way in which to help her.  
  
He removed his hand from her shoulder and put his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze, "Glad to help. And who knows, you may find a way home."  
  
Renamon was glad she had talked over her troubles with someone. This person that she had known barely five minutes had managed to comfort her as well as a lifetime friend could have.  
  
A yawn escaped Renamon's lungs.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"A bit." Renamon replied drowsily.  
  
"Put your feet up and have a nap."  
  
Renamon, too physically and mentally drained to argue, lifted her legs up onto the bench, bringing them up against her body. She lay with her head on his lap. After a moment she felt his hand stroking the soft fur of her head in a slow and gentle rhythm. It was a pleasant feeling, enticing Renamon into a blissful sleep. She felt the most comfortable and safest she had in some time, and she felt so at ease with everything, despite her predicament.  
  
Just before she dozed off, Renamon found herself looking up at her new friend, and gazing into his eyes. She thought she caught a glimpse of strong emotion, glittering in his eyes as he looked down at her. He smiled briefly, before lifting his eyes to the starry expanse, and looking out towards the horizon.  
  
This, Renamon thought, This is instant and true friendship, and I had to travel back ten years to find it. And a human…  
  
With that final thought, Renamon gave in, conceding defeat to the powers of sleep, feeling both comfortable and content in the world of her dreams.  
  
From the woods behind them, a dark, mysterious figure stepped forwards. It stopped behind the bench.  
  
"I see you have found her." The figure spoke in a deep, menacing voice.  
  
"I never realised how beautiful she was." Kev spoke without turning to look, still stroking the fur between her ears.  
  
"Do not forget why we are here." The figure warned.  
  
Kev sighed, "I know. I know."  
  
"We have to ensure the timeline remains intact, even if that means…"  
  
"Do you not think I know that?!" Kev snapped, turning his head, "I have dedicated the last five years of my life to this mission! Studying every detail to make sure it goes to plan. Renamon is the key."  
  
"Very well, but…"  
  
"Do not forget why I am doing this, my friend. For you humans."  
  
"Don't you forget why we humans let you come here in the first place!"  
  
"You had better stick to your side of the deal."  
  
"I cannot believe that Temporal Command agreed to send a Digimon!" The figure spat.  
  
"Do not insult me." Kev warned, "Not all humans hate us as you do."  
  
"If you hadn't attacked us in 2576 then nobody would hate you!"  
  
"If you industrialist humans hadn't oppressed us, we wouldn't have rebelled!"  
  
"Enough! Just ensure the plan works, and we can go home, and I will be rid of you!"  
  
With that the figure disappeared, leaving Kev alone with Renamon asleep beside him. He was glad she was asleep despite the noise. He hadn't lied when he said he thought she was beautiful, but as long as she thought he was human, he could only be a friend, and the damned timeline…  
  
"Well Renamon," He spoke to her as she slept, "Judgement is coming for you, Gatomon and Patamon. I hope you are ready to fight."  
  
He sat there with her as she slept, listening to her breathing deeply, waiting for the stars to merge back into the dazzling colours of the dawn of a bright new day.  
  
***************************  
  
NKC: There, done.  
  
Renamon: I'm confused. So, Kev's a Digimon?  
  
NKC: Yup.  
  
Patamon: You gonna say which Digimon he is?"  
  
NKC: Nope.  
  
Renamon: *Sigh* Any questions, requests, or anything else? Mail NKC at nkc_85@yahoo.co.uk, or join his mailing list: nkc.notifylist.com/fanfiction.html 


End file.
